Heulen
by Galaticx
Summary: When Sasuke hears the howl of a wolf, he begins to worry. Wolves diappeared nearly a decade ago in this part of Japan, why would they come back so suddenly? When he goes to investigate he finds not a wolf, but a wounded human. Just what will happen? (Heulen means Howl in German, just so you don't have to ask)
1. Heulen

**Heulen**

Summary: When Sasuke hears a howl of a wolf, he begins to worry. Wolves disappeared from this part of Japan nearly a decade ago, why would they suddenly come back? When he goes to investigate he finds not a wolf, but a wounded human. Just what happend?

**Chapter One ~ Heulen**

_I have fled to the outermost realms to hone my senses_

_The wolf alive inside the current_

_Let the abyss be my solitary superior_

_Raised by the wolves, in droves we follow the scent of blood_

_The order of the wilderness under the acient sun_

_I am the sacred predator_

_The wolf in me brought forth_

_We are the scarece, in true obsurity we are feared_

_Feel the gash o my defiant will_

_Not god by chaos heards the prayer_

_Raised by the Wolves ~Misery Index_

Sasuke closed his eyes, thinking as the dark flowed like a river around him. The moon shone through the small window like beams of candlelight. The full moon a perfect circle of pure light, beatiful in everyway. It dispelled the streams of darkness around the ninja and allowed his mind to rest.

His amber eyes slowly opened as he thought about many things. This war was dawning to a close, and for that, Sasuke was greatful. The battles were tiring and by the end of every day, he found himself ready to collaspe. The ninja closed his eyes once again, hoping to dirft off into much needed sleep.

Sasuke rolled onto his side and pulled the covers up over his mouth. The warmth of the heavy blanket lulled him to sleep. Right on the verge of finally falling asleep, a loud howl broke across the land. The sudden noise caused him to snap his eyes open, now fully awake.

He stood up from the bed, pulling the blanket over his shoulders. The soft fabric looked like a cape as it was draped over his shoulders. Sasuke walked into the garden of the castle, careful not to wake anyone. He looked to the east, the direction the howl had come from. It didn't sound like a dog, or a coyote. It was a wolf, no doubt about it. But why would a wolf be in this area? They were all driven out almost a decade ago! Why would one suddenly come back, ecpecially without a pack?

Sasuke checked his pockets, making sure he had a weapon or two. He did. He nodded and walked silently into the forest, heading towards the howl. He copied a wolf's howl, trying to get the other canine to make another noise. The howl worked as the creature responded. It was close, _very_ the short distance, the howl sounded beautiful. But Sasuke knew, from past exprience, that the more beautiful, the more deadly.

He walked slowly and silently to be sure he wouldn't startle the animal. The small forest path lead into a clearing. The grass was low and there were moon flowers everywhere. The clearing was perfect, like the celestial plain. Sasuke heard a small wimper and slowly walked to the source. His honey colored eyes widened for before him was not a wolf.

A man in dark clothing lay unmoving in the grass. His hair was crimson, like blood. There was a large gash across his torso, reaching from his right shoulder to his left hip. The wound was bleeding profusley, and it didn't seem like it was stopping anytime soon. The deep cut looked like it really hurt, and for that, Sasuke felt bad for the poor man.

The ninja knelt down, trying to get a closer look at the wound. His hand reached out and touched the soft hair of the other man. "You're alright, don't worry. I'm here to help, okay? It'll all be okay." He said. The man wimpered once again and let out a small noise as he looked up at the ninja. The noise was inhuman, infact it sounded like a dog.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked in a quiet voice. The redhead's mouth moved, but no sound could be heard. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Kotaro..." This time it was loud enough to hear.

"Well, Kotaro, I'm going to help you."

Kotaro looked at the ninja in surprise, his mismatched eyes filled with confusion. His mouth turned upward into a smile. "Thank you, you are very kind."

The ninja reached down and carefully lifted the other man up and wrapped him in the blanket he had brought along. "Don't worry, I won't let you get hurt." Kotaro nodded and nuzzled against the other's chest. He made another canine-like noise and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for him to drift off into a light sleep.

Sasuke looked down at the man. He was _very _odd. There was just something... off about the redhead. He seemed to have a lot of dog like traits. What could that mean? Maybe he was around dogs all his life, or maybe he was raised by them! Okay, maybe that last one was a little impossible... There were few other options.

Maybe he was just weird... or maybe he was a Werewolf! Okay, now _that_ was impossible. Or was it? Sasuke looked back down at the redhead. Could it be possible? There are many stories of Werewolves. That they were powerful beasts that took on the form of a human. They were able to turn into a wolf-like creature and thay had great streangth, like that of twenty men. They were also said to be extremly hard to kill. Is that why Kotaro was still alive? But they were also said to turn into that wolf form when ever there was a full moon. Maybe that's not true, or maybe Kotaro isn't a Werewolf. Which is it?

Sasuke's thoughts were interupted as Kotaro once again nuzzled against him. He'd have to ask the redhead when the time was right,


	2. Schwanz jagen

**Heulen**

**Chapter Two Schwanz jagen**

_Where his mistress and mates,_

_Which stood by his side_

_And assisted him through the ages,_

_Where were they now_

_O mighty wolf howl so loud,_

_Yet no one answers to his call_

Wicha Surin

It had been three days since Sasuke brought Kotaro to the castle. The young redhead had not woken up, causing the ninja great worry. If Sasuke managed to wake the redhead he would fall back asleep within moments, obviously still in healing from his would. The cut across his upper body bled constantly and Sasuke would have to change the bandages at least every three hours.

Early in the morning Sasuke lay in hi bed, Kotaro off to the side. Sasuke reached out a hand and ran it through the man's hair. It was soft, like silk, and there were no knots. Sasuke closed his honey-colored eyes and let his mind wander.

Why was Kotaro hurt?

Who would hurt him?

Was Kotaro some sort of criminal?

What was the deal with the dog-like traits?

Where was Kotaro from?

How did he end up in the forest?

Lost in thought, Sasuke did not notice Kotaro shift and slowly lift himself up. He yawned; small fangs could be seen at the font of his mouth. He stretched out, moving away from the other man. He scratched at an itch and lay back down onto the floor, rolling over onto his back. He moved a stray piece of hair from his face and yipped when he saw Sasuke off to his right. Kotaro scooted over to the other man and nuzzled into his chest. That snapped Sasuke out of whatever trance he was in.

"What the," He looked down. "Kotaro. You're up!" He smiled when the other looked at him. Kotaro's mismatched eyes held conflicted emotions, it would have been impossible to tell what he was feeling if there was not a smile on his face as well.

"You should be careful, your wound is pretty bad. Oh, speaking of the wound, I should probably change the bandages." He carefully reached out, trying to show that he was not going to hurt Kotaro. The redhead seemed to have no issue about it. Sasuke unwrapped the bloody bandages and gasped. The wound… it was gone. He looked at Kotaro. "You're not human, are you?"

Kotaro lowered to the ground. "Don't hurt me." He said. "I'm not like the others! I am a nice wolf!" He whimpered as whined as he moved away, still low to the floor. This time his eyes didn't conflict. There was only one emotion. Fear.

"I won't hurt you." Sasuke reached out.

"Really?"

"Promise." Sasuke grabbed Kotaro's hand. "I promise."

Kotaro perked up, his eyes conflicting again. He yipped happily. "You mean it? You won't betray me like the others will you?"

Sasuke shook his head. _Wait, what others? _He opened his mouth to ask but then movement caught his eye. He looked down, something was moving near Kotaro's … rear. Sasuke had been too embarrassed to unclothe the other so he just left him the same clothing, except for the kimono, so he had no honest clue what it could be.

"Uh, what is that?"

"What is what?" Kotaro looked at what Sasuke was pointing at. "Woof! Verfolgungsjagd!" He yelled and rolled over, reaching back at whatever it was. The redhead turned and rolled again, it was like he was chasing something. He did this a few more times before Sasuke saw what it was. A tail, the same color as Kotaro's hair.

"Kotaro, what are you doing?"

"Verfolgungsjagd!" He repeated. "Chase!"

"You're chasing your tail?"

Kotaro stopped and lay down on the floor, much like a dog would. "Pretty much, ja." He said calmly despite how energetic he had just been a mere second ago. He tail was thumping loudly against the wooden floor.

"Can you please be quiet? We don't want to wake anyone, they might see you." Sasuke reached out, grabbing hold of Kotaro's tail in order to stop it from hitting the ground again. He was surprised by how soft it was.

"I'll stop, just let go of my tail." Kotaro said with a glare. Okay, chasing is fine; grabbing the tail is not. Sasuke let go of the bundle of fur. "Thank you." Kotaro's energy returned.

"Okay, can you answer some questions for me?" Sasuke asked, scooting close to Kotaro. He redhead pulled him closer and lay his head down on his lap (which caused Sasuke to blush).

"Sure, as long as I can ask you some questions too."

"Alright. Why were you hurt?"

"Long story short, people looked to me for help and they betrayed me. Why are you not afraid of me?"

"Because I don't care if you are a wolf or a human or a spider, you're really nice. What did they want form you?"

"Protection. They wanted a strong wolf to protect them so I did. Why are we at a castle?"

"I work under the lord of the castle. Why did they rebel against you?"

"It's not because of some ridiculous tribute or anything, they had to give me little. They learned how to protect themselves. What do you do here?"

"I am a ninja. What did they have to give you?"

"Just a little bit of food if I couldn't find enough. I have no more questions." Kotaro yawned after finishing he sentence.

Sasuke nodded. "It seems kind of ridiculous to attack someone who has been protecting your village for…"

"A hundred years."

"A hundred years?" Sasuke repeated, shocked. "You don't look older than eighteen!"

"And _that _is the advantage of being a wolf… and a kistune…" Kotaro added the last part very quietly, making sure that the ginger wouldn't hear. The redhead sniffed at Sasuke. "You don't smell completely human yourself."

"My mother was a wolf."

"At least you don't deny it." Kotaro smiled at the other. The redhead looked down at his tail. "Verfolgungsjagd!" He yelled again, chasing after the red tail. Sasuke sighed.

This was going to be a _long _month.

XxX

**Thank you Spice and Wolf! Got Kotaro's back-story from that anime. :) Anywho, Ko is a wolf/kistune. He lives for a long time. In his true form he has 12 tails (gains one tail every 10 years so he's 120-years-old) Yes, I made Sasuke half wolf too, deal wit hit ;p JK you know I love you all. As you probably realized Kotaro said "****Verfolgungsjagd****!" A LOT in this chapter. It's German for chase. I made him say it in German because the titles are in German so why not make him speak it? I'll translate whatever he decides to say in German. The chapter title means Tail Chasing. See you ;p **


	3. Lächeln?

**Heulen Chapter 3**

**(Notice: I have a bonus chapter for those who review)**

**Lächeln****?**

_I think I see_

_The wolf in me_

_The lonely wolf_

_That howls to comfort itself_

_That looks up at the moon_

_Because the moon is its only friend_

_But the moon is no always there_

_And I see this lonesome beast_

Laura Venter

Sasuke sighed as he lay down after a long day. The day was so drawn out by all the chaos, like Yukimura and Shingen constantly punching each other and yelling and Masamune trying to make a move on the Tiger Cub. The ninja rolled over onto his side and felt something nuzzle into his chest.

_I had almost forgotten about Kotaro… _Sasuke wrapped his arms around the redhead, knowing that the other was usually _very _cold. The wolf responded to the touch by snuggling closer and wrapping his tail around Sasuke's waist. Being so close to Kotaro like that was kind of awkward, especially whenever Yukimura would walk in on them during the morning.

Kotaro mumbled something in his sleep. Sasuke had grown accustomed to the little things the redhead would say because it was mainly just random things. However, sometimes he'd say something that had a meaning to Sasuke, which would make things awkward to him. The ginger would try to ignore those comments but they'd usually come back to haunt him. One thing that the wolf had said was really… shocking.

'_I'm all alone…_ _Alone, I cry… Alone, I sing… Alone, I love… Alone, I fight… Alone, I die… Alone, alone, alone…_'

The short fragments were spaced far apart whenever he'd say them. Sasuke really wondered about the wolf. He was always so hyper and joyful but when these things would slip in his sleep the ninja realized just how big of a façade the other held.

Wolves lived in packs, right? Then where was Kotaro's pack? He never said anything about them; in fact he _never _talked about any other wolves. Could he have been forgotten? Or maybe he left on his own… but why? The redhead showed so much love towards people so why would he leave? Why would his pack leave him? Was there something wrong with Kotaro? Was he ill? Or maybe they just didn't see eye to eye?

Kotaro whimpered and nuzzled the taller man again. "MuraMasa… Fabuki… Tsuta… don't go…" The red tail around Sasuke's waist was removed and placed itself between Kotaro's legs. Sasuke learned that would happen whenever the redhead was scared or sad.

Must be having a bad dream then…

"Don't go… don't leave…" More whimpering and whining followed. "Please… why are you leaving? Why? Why? Why!" Kotaro's mismatched eyes shot open, a look of fear on his face. He reached a hand out, not realizing that Sasuke was still awake. His hand brushed over the ginger's cheek.

"You're still here? You haven't left? You're here. You didn't leave me… thank you…" Kotaro's voice became slower and quieter as he drifted off into sleep again.

Why'd he think I left?XxX

The next morning Kotaro was awfully quiet. His silence was starting to worry Sasuke. Kotaro had said nothing but a simple 'Good morning' and he refused to make eye contact with anyone. He kept to himself off over in the corner of the room and wouldn't move no matter what they said or asked. Sasuke tried multiple times to get the redhead's attention, every time was shot down by the wolf turning away.

Sasuke knew that Kotaro really didn't like sitting still for a while without chasing his tail or something, but now he didn't move at all. It was like that Kotaro wasn't _Kotaro_. He was someone else and it scared the ninja. A few times when Sasuke would look over Kotaro would have tears in his eyes, like he was about to cry.

Eventually it was too much for Sasuke.

"Kotaro, are you okay?" He asked and sat next to said wolf. The only response was his target turning away. Sasuke sighed and reached out. Softly grasping Kotaro's shoulder he forced him to look at him. "You can talk to me."

Kotaro looked at him, a painful expression in his eyes.

The feeling hurt Sasuke and he wanted it to stop. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort the wolf, to tell him everything was all right, that everything would be fine. He tried not to because he knew he'd never hear the end of it from Masamune, but after a few more seconds and that worry disappeared.

Sasuke reached out and grabbed Kotaro, pulling him close in a loving embrace. He knew that the others were staring, but he didn't care anymore. All that mattered now was helping the redhead. Kotaro nuzzled closer, trying to make sure that Sasuke wouldn't leave him.

"Don't leave…" Kotaro said quietly. Each syllable of the words matched Sasuke's heartbeat; probably due to the fact that Kotaro's head was right over his heart.

"Why would I do that?"

"Everyone leaves me… everyone…"

"I'll never leave you."

"That's what they said and they're gone now."

"Who?" Sasuke moved his hands in circles on the wolf's back, calming him the best he could.

"MuraMasa and Tsuta and Fabuki… the twins too. They left after they said they wouldn't."

"Are they still alive?"

"Yes… they lied." Sasuke could feel Kotaro shaking in his arms as he spoke. He made the redhead look at him. His thumb wiped some of the tears off of Kotaro's face.

"I'll never leave you. I swear, I'll be by your side until I die." The ninja leaned down and captured the other's lips in a kiss. "Can you smile for me?"

Kotaro smiled, his eyes filled with genuine joy and passion.

"I love you…"

**That last line was Sasuke by the way. I know this isn't the best. I've been throwing up on and off all day and I'm sooooo fucking tired. The chapter title is "Smile?" I really don't have a plot for this yet so be prepared for chapters to be edited time and time again. Also sorry if the chapter was too sad or anything like that, I'm just so depressed and such as of lately. **


	4. Erinnerst du dich?

**Heulen Chapter 4**

**Erinnerst ****du ****dich****?**

_I remember you_

_Do you remember me?_

_I remember the words_

_Do you remember them?_

_I remember you_

… _Do you remember me?_

_Marites C. Cayetano_

Kotaro sat outside on a branch of a cherry blossom tree. The moon was high in the sky, signaling near midnight. The redhead was amazed that Sasuke had not come looking for him yet. Maybe he was just too tired, or maybe he was used to Kotaro's wandering.

Ever since he had told Sasuke about his old pack, Kotaro would wander around the castle. He had grown to the point that he was no longer dependant on the ninja and he wanted to be alone at night. On the few days that the moon was full Kotaro wouldn't come to bed at all. He just liked being alone at times so he could think and those full-moon nights were the perfect chances.

The sky would have been like a black abyss had the moon not been there. The silver rays of light leaked down from the heavenly body. It was like candlelight from a sacred silver flame. The light made the night seem like it was something important, like it wasn't a normal everyday thing. To Kotaro the night was day so he couldn't care less.

The redhead jumped down from his perch. Half way down he was surrounded by a black shadow. It engulfed him, blocking out the glowing red light that was within. Kotaro's form slipped into the ground. A few minutes later he came back up, not as a human, no. Now he was a wolf. Now he was true.

The large red wolf blinked his glowing eyes. The two glowing orbs of different colors pierced through the silver light. Kotaro's mouth slid into a wolfish grin, literally. He reared up on his haunches and raised his head. A howl slid from his mouth, breaking the silence of night. Crows and ravens flew from their resting spots in the trees around the wolf. They flew upwards into the air, cawing and crying.

To other wolves and to the well-trained hunters there was a meaning to the howl.

"_Come find me. I am ready. Never shall I be weak in battle again. Then maybe my pack will come back._" The voice of the howl did not sound like that soft-spoken man that Sasuke had grown accustomed to. Instead it was the voice of a beast, deep and rattling. Even the ground shook with the might of the wolf's voice.

Kotaro stopped his challenge and lowered his head. He closed his eyes and the transformation reversed, except this time there were no shadows and no red light. The fur could be seen as it turned into human flesh again. The cracks of bone could be heard as they snapped into a human shape. The redhead sighed once back in his restricted form. The sun was rising once again.

"Good morning moon. Have a good rest." Kotaro said as the moon slowly sunk over the hills. "Welcome sun. I hope you slept well."

**XxXIf anyone can guess what Kotaro looks like in his wolf form I'll write a bonus chapter just for you! Hints: Remember, he's part kistune so he has multiple tails. Also he's only one color. Don't forget his eyes :)**

Sasuke sat upright in his bed. That howl must have been Kotaro with how close it was. Due to some wolf blood being within Sasuke's own veins he understood the howl completely. Just whom was the redhead challenging? And why?

The howl was what had woken him just a few minutes before the sun would have. The ninja stood up and walked to the door that led outside. Fixing his kimono, he slid the door open. Kotaro sat outside on a rock next to the pond. He was focused on the sunrise.

"Kotaro, why'd you howl?"

"Did I wake you?"

"Yea, you did. But it's fine, I went to bed early last night." Sasuke sat next to Kotaro on the boulder. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man and pulled him close. The redhead nuzzled into his chest, seeking warmth.

"I want that wolf to know I am not afraid." Kotaro said as he melted into the warm embrace that his lover had him in.

"What wolf?"

"Hanzo Hittori. He was the one who talked the villagers into chasing me out of my forest. That wolf taught them how to protect themselves by making weapons and such. He just wants me dead."

Sasuke's anger boiled. Who would dare want his Kotaro dead? Wait, his Kotaro? "Why does he want you dead?"

"Rival packs. Obviously chasing off my pack wasn't enough. Now he wants me dead." Kotaro's tail started wagging. His train of thought had apparently been derailed and replaced by happier thoughts. "Hey Sasuke, once you're finished with work today do you want to go hunting? I haven't gone hunting in _forever_!"

"Yea, sure." The ninja knew by then, when Kotaro gets off track with an uncomfortable conversation it's best not to bring him back. He gets all whiney and irritating. But no matter what, Sasuke still loved his little wolf.

Yes, _his_. Kotaro was _his_ and he knew that the other had no issues with that.

**XxX If anyone can guess what Kotaro looks like in his wolf form I'll write a bonus chapter just for you! Hints: Remember, he's part kistune so he has multiple tails. Also he's only one color. Don't forget his eyes :)**

A black furred wolf looked up towards the sky. One of his blue eyes was closed and a scar went across it. Obviously he had lost it in a fight. His pointed ears, one scarred with bite marks, flattened against his skull at a howl that sounded over the land of Japan. It was a familiar howl. Now if only he could remember…

"MuraMasa?" A brown she-wolf came up behind him. Her beautiful jade eyes looked at her pack-mate with compassion. "Do you recognize who that was?"

MuraMasa shook his head. "No, I do not. Sorry, Tsuta."

"It's Kotaro. He wants to challenge Hanzo so we'll come back."

Two identical gray wolves walked up behind Tsuta and another brown wolf was behind them. "We should go back. Kotaro's alpha…" The twins said at the same time.

"I agree…" The smaller brown male hung his head down.

Tsuta nuzzled the larger black wolf. "Please. They miss him."

Fabuki nodded. "We need alpha. Please MuraMasa!"

Skai and Sai whimpered. "Alpha, alpha, we want alpha!" They chorused.

Had MuraMasa been human he would be holding his head in a headache. "Fine, we'll go. That runt will need our help anyways…" He mumbled in his gruff voice. "He always does."

**The title is "Do you remember?" If anyone can guess what Kotaro looks like in his wolf form I'll write a bonus chapter just for you! Hints: Remember, he's part kistune so he has multiple tails. Also he's only one color. Don't forget his eyes :)**


	5. Ankommen

**Ankommen (Arrive)**

Nothing can break my spirit

I will fight until I breathe no more

As I break across the earth, my strength never ending

And when I look to the sky and howl, all emotion set free

I remember

- Me

Sasuke sighed, relief washing over him as he entered his room after yet another long day. Yukimura seemed extra loud today. Kotaro wasn't in the room again, he wasn't sure if to worry or not. The wolf seemed different as of lately; it was like he was waiting for something to happen. Suddenly he remembered that the redhead had made mention of a rival wolf who had chased his pack away and now he was going to challenge the other. Sasuke hoped that Kotaro could manage the fight.

It wasn't that Kotaro was weak, not in the slightest. It's just that the red wolf had been wounded recently and despite the wound being long gone he seemed still out of sorts. Also this Hanzo had defeated him once before, it could happen again. Sasuke wasn't sure about the customs of the wolves. He didn't want to disgrace Kotaro on accident by stepping into the battle.

_Woof, woof!_

"Eh?" The sudden sound of a group of dogs barking outside his room grabbed his attention. The ninja stood and opened the door that lead outside and quickly exited the room. Was Hanzo there already? Had he brought his pack along? Were they attacking Kotaro?

"Alpha, Alpha, we have Alpha!" Two voices called out, shaking the ginger from his thoughts. He looked to his left and saw a total of six wolves, one of which he recognized as his love. Two identical gray wolves jumped up and down, bounding around the other four before stopping in front of Kotaro. The dipped down and yipped, flattening their ears back against their skulls and wagging their tails before starting the process again.

The red wolf took notice to Sasuke and turned to his human form. Kotaro walked to his boyfriend, a joyous smile on his mouth. "Sasuke, this is my pack, they came back!" The redhead took the ninja by the hand and led him over to the other wolves. When the two neared the group, the five wolves turned human.

Two teenagers, probably just a little older than Kotaro, ran in circles around a much taller man. A punch and a swift kick later and the twins lay of to the side whimpering in fear as they hugged one another. The black haired man growled in warning at the two before turning his attention to Sasuke.

"Hello, I'm MuraMasa. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum are Skai and Sai, and don't even ask how to tell them apart, no one knows. That runt there is Fabuki. The lady of the group is Tsuta." The wolf held a look of great distaste on his face as he introduced the twins.

Sasuke nodded at them all in turn. "I'm Sasuke." Kotaro raised his hand up and opened his mouth to speak.

"We're dating!" He announced to the pack. Sasuke sighed.

The twins bounced up again and swarmed the ginger. "Alpha, Alpha, other Alpha!" MuraMasa facepalmed. Tsuta and Fabuki sighed as well.

"They can't say much so pretty much all they ever say is something about Alpha." The brunette male said. He seemed to be pretty shy. His chocolate brown tail was placed between his legs as he spoke and he held himself different than the others did. Sasuke figured that he was the most submissive of the group. He looked at all the others.

Tsuta seemed really friendly. She was probably the negotiator of the pack, if wolves even needed that. She seemed to like flowers and such. Her long, brown hair was braided back out of her way and flowers were weaved in.

Skai seemed like that one friend that nobody liked. He didn't seem to care because he always had his brother. Sai, at least Sasuke thought that Skai was Skai and Sai was Sai, was just like his twin. The two were probably kept around for humor. Their short light black hair was messy and most likely hadn't met a brush in a long time.

MuraMasa held himself higher than everyone else. A frown seemed to be forever on his mouth. The wolf more than likely hadn't smiled in a long time. He was well built and had a great deal of muscle to him. His tar black hair was unruly, but no as bad as the twins, it was likely naturally like that. His one eye had the appearance of being gouged out for a massive scar surrounded it. A single scar also sliced through the wounded zone. The one eye that remained was a deep, unearthly shade of blue. It seemed to glow with a hue of many colors, blue, red, black, purple, green, yellow, and brown; it was so colored it seemed iridescent at times. With all the strength he held, it was a wonder as to why he was not alpha of the pack.

Kotaro must be really strong.

Hanzo must be near invincible.

**XxX**

Inside of Sasuke's room they all sat discussing the situation with Hanzo and his pack. Every now and then the twins'd interrupt them. MuraMasa would always handle the situation the same way by punching one twin and kicking the other.

"The thing is, Hanzo has one more wolf than us right now. We'll be at a disadvantage." Tsuta sighed as she finished speaking. The twins raised their hands at the same time. Seriously, they seemed to be one person spilt into two. "Skai, Sai, what now?"

"Sasuke join pack. He date Alpha, makes him pack-pack. He wolf too-too. He take weak wolf in mean pack. Alpha beat angry face. Masa kick angry face mate in butt-butt and we laugh. Uki deal with weird wolf. Brother and me take two, we fight as one, not one. Tsu make angry faces at last wolf-wolf." Everyone stopped and looked at the twins in shock.

"That actually made sense." MuraMasa's single eye was wide with shock. "Who knew you two had it in you? Good job boys!"

"Pooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop." Skai said.

"He say poop." Sai laughed his butt off.

"Of course." MuraMasa sighed.

"It was nice while it lasted." Fabuki growled.

**OMG, I'M SOOOOO SORRY T-T I DIDN'T UPDATE THIS STORY FOR MONTHS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


End file.
